Episode 3: The Pop Tart Quest
Starring: LabRatsLover9 Andre132 Cute Eyes Pop Tart OfficialBrandonF Lycan Princess Recurring Cast: Rafael002 Leo Corp KimDavenport Guest Cast: Lyon Doppelganger Natsu Gray Erza Lucy LabRatsLover9: Guys, we have to find the rare pop tart That's the only way we can save her... Rafael002: and is that hard? Andre132: Yeah. LabRatsLover9: yeah It's hard... Andre132: It must be hard. Andre132: It's not called rare for no reason. LabRatsLover9: follow me Rafael002: ya know I’m not her friend so i really don´t mind Andre132: Raf, she died! Rafael002: no matter Rafael002: with my skills the enemy will die LabRatsLover9 walks out of slender forest and towards a cave Andre132 follows. LabRatsLover9: Ya coming Raf? Rafael002: sure Raf follows LabRatsLover9: okay Andre132 is cold while following Lover. Cute Eyes warms Andre up Andre123: Thanks Cute Eyes! Cute Eyes: No problem Raf runs off to check on Pop Tart LabRatsLover9: Well, Looks like Raf's staying behind... Andre132: Yeah. He might be going home to Leo LabRatsLover9: He probably is... LabRatsLover9: We're almost there LabRatsLover9 walks over wobbly bridge and a board on it breaks Cute Eyes: Ahhhhhh! Andre132 falls in river. Cute Eyes: I'm not going LabRatsLover9 teleports Andre to herself Andre132: Thanks. LabRatsLover9 teleports Andre, Cute Eyes, and herself to the other side of the bridge Cute Eyes: Thanks, Lover LabRatsLover9: No problem LabRatsLover9: You ready Andre? Andre132: Yep. LabRatsLover9 stops walking outside of the cave Cute Eyes: Uh... are you sure this is safe? Andre132: I’m gonna go grab some weapons, I’ll be back Andre123 starts running back for weapons LabRatsLover9: Well Cute Eyes... Cute Eyes: Yeah Lover? LabRatsLover9: should we go get Andre or... Should we just keep going? Cute Eyes: Pop Tart needs to be healed... I'm afraid we must continue LabRatsLover9: I guess you're right... Let's go. Cute Eyes: Okay LabRatsLover9 walks in cave Cute Eyes follows Lover, a bit scared LabRatsLover9: Darn it! Cute Eyes: What is it? LabRatsLover9: it splits into two paths... Cute Eyes: Should we... LabRatsLover9: should we what? Cute Eyes: Split up? LabRatsLover9: yeah... I'll go left, and you go right. Cute Eyes: Uh... okay LabRatsLover9 starts walking down the left path Cute Eyes stars walking down the right path *The camera follows Lover* LabRatsLover9 hears noise LabRatsLover9: Who's there? Kim Davenport: LOVER!!! LabRatsLover9 gets in fighting position Kim: Don't hurt me!!! I'm good now LabRatsLover9: Okay... LabRatsLover9 sees Kim’s forehead is cut LabRatsLover9: what happened? Kim: There's this guy... He... He has ice powers.... LabRatsLover9 mumbles "Is it Gray?" Kim: what was that? LabRatsLover9: Nothing... You stay here; I'll go find him... Kim: okay... be careful! Rafael002 calls Lover. LabRatsLover9: hey Raf Rafael002: hey Rafael002: sorry for the delay LabRatsLover9: it's okay We're in the cave I went left, Cute Eyes went right You should join Cute Eyes Rafael002: got it *camera switches over to Cute Eyes* Rafael002: Eyes!!! Cute Eyes: Raft! Raf appears in front of Eyes Cute Eyes: Hey there Rafael002: what are you doing here? This place is dangerous Cute Eyes: Lover and I are looking for the rare pop tart Rafael002: yes i know that Found anything? Cute Eyes: Not yet... Rafael002: I sense a strong aura in this cave Cute Eyes hears noise Mysterious voice: ha, ha, ha!!! Rafael002: who’s there? Cute Eyes hides behind Raf Rafael002: Show yourself Lycan: Why hello there... Rafael002: Lycan? Hmm… Lycan: Who are you, mere mortal? Rafael002: what do you want? Cute Eyes is scared Lycan: You want your friend, Pop Tart, to be alive, correct? Rafael002: yeah, what about it? Lycan: And all you need is that Pop Tart, right? The rare one? Raf nods Lycan: Well you're not getting it any time soon!!! Cute Eyes hopes lover is okay *camera switches over to Lover* LabRatsLover9 continues walking through the cave LabRatsLover9 hears noises LabRatsLover9: What was that? Freezing sound LabRatsLover9: Show yourself!!! Lyon: Why are you screaming you filthy vermin? LabRatsLover9: ... Who are you? Lyon: My name is Lyon. LabRatsLover9: You're that guy that Gray told me about... Lyon: A friend of Gray´s? LabRatsLover9: Yeah, I know em'. Lyon: Get out now. LabRatsLover9: I'm not leaving until I get what I want... Lyon: Don´t make me hurt you. LabRatsLover9: Oh like you can hurt me... Lyon: Very well then...PREPARE TO DIE!!!!! LabRatsLover9 prepares herself to battle Lyon Lyon: ICE MAKE: SPIKES! LabRatsLover9 tries to dodge, but she lands on them LabRatsLover9: OWWWIE Lyon: ICE MAKE: DRAGON! LabRatsLover9 uses heat vision to melt the ice spikes LabRatsLover9: oh gosh... Dragon bites Lover LabRatsLover9: Ahh! LabRatsLover9 faints *camera switches to Cute Eyes and Raf* Lycan: I'd leave this place if I were you Cute Eyes: You heard her Raf uses Rapid Slash on Lycan http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view1/3389391/rapid-slash-o.gif Lycan avoids Rapid Slash Lycan: Is that all you've got? Lycan turns into a werewolf Raf uses Judgment Cut on Lycan Lycan gets hit, but heals quickly Lycan bites Raf and nearly bites his arm off Rafael002: Gyaaah! Cute Eyes: Raft!!! Rafael002: You will have to do better than that to beat me Lycan: Puny human Lycan turns back into normal form Raf uses Dimensional Stream on Lycan http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view4/20150513/5208073/judgement-cut-end-o.gif Lycan: AHHHHH Lycan is dead Raf uses Dimensional Slash to finish Lycan once and for all http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view4/3206306/vergil-hyper-1-o.gif Lycan is dead cameras switch back over to Lover and Lyon* Lyon: HAHAHAHAH! SO WEAK! EXPECTED OF A FRIEND OF GRAY! LabRatsLover9: wow... You thought it'd be that easy? LabRatsLover9 teleports behind Lyon and throws an energy ball at him Lyon: GULP! Lyon: You will pay for that! LabRatsLover9: My, my... you act like you can just tell what my- Lyon: ICE MAKE: CLONES! LabRatsLover9: Oh gosh... Lyons attacks Lover with Ice Swords LabRatsLover9 falls over LabRatsLover9: OPEN GATE OF THE VIRGIN PALACE!!! VIRGO!!! LabRatsLover9 transforms into Virgo Lyon: You will fall! LabRatsLover9 digs hole down to bed rock and digs back up All of the clones fall into the hole Lyon: ICE MAKE WAVE LabRatsLover9 oh gosh... This won't end well... Lyon: Meet your end! Lyon: I will finish this now! LabRatsLover9 oh gosh... Lyon: ICE MAKE SWORD STORM LabRatsLover9 turns into normal self and uses triton app on Lyon LabRatsLover9 makes Lyon hit himself with his sword storm Lyon fights to get his body back LabRatsLover9 Lyon is back to normal LabRatsLover9 shoots Lyon with heat vision Lyon: THIS IS THE END OF YOU!!! Lyon: ICE MAKE: BURIAL! LabRatsLover9: oh gosh... Lyon traps Lover inside the burial LabRatsLover9 can barely breathe LabRatsLover9 teleports out of the burial LabRatsLover9: Oof... That was a close one... Lyon: ICE MAKE: TSUNAMI! LabRatsLover9 gets hit by Tsunami Kim runs over to where Lyon and Lover are Lyon: An Intruder! Kim: Lover! Oh uh... Lyon: ICE MAKE: CHAINS!! Kim runs away Lyon traps Kim Cute Eyes falls on Lyon's head Lyon: Nice Try! Eyes falls on the clone and gets frozen LabRatsLover9 gets up and uses heat vision on Lyon LabRatsLover9: CUTE EYES!!! KIM!!! Lyon: That isn’t hurting me; you will need a power hot like the sun to defeat me! LabRatsLover9: Hot like the sun... Lyon: ICE MAKE: SUN! LabRatsLover9 teleports Natsu to herself Natsu somehow melts the ice with Fire dragon Iron Punch LabRatsLover9 teleports Gray, Erza, and Lucy to come join her. Lyon: ICE MAKE: MONSTER! Gray: Lyon, really? Gray cages the monster with both hands, which makes his ice more powerful than Lyon’s Lyon: ICE MAKE: ERZA! Erza Made-of Ice attacks Lover LabRatsLover9 uses force field Real Erza uses sword to break Ice Erza Lyon: ICE MAKE: DRILL! Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON PUNCH!!! Lyon: ICE MAKE: ERZA X100! Lyon: ATTACK!! LabRatsLover9: oh gosh... Erza: Re-quip! Erza re-quips to "The Knight" Erza uses many swords to attack all of the Ice made Erzas Lucy: OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!!! Lucy summons Taurus LabRatsLover9: OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!!! TAURUS!!! LabRatsLover9 turns into female Taurus Lyon: ICE MAKE: ERZA X1000 Raf stabs Lyon Lyon: GAAAAH!!!!! LabRatsLover9: Raf! Raf uses Dimensional Slash on the clones http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view4/3206306/vergil-hyper-1-o.gif LabRatsLover9: wow… LabRatsLover9 Turns back into her normal self Rafael002: you needed help? LabRatsLover9: Thanks Raf!!! Natsu: I was eating, so... can you just send us back now? LabRatsLover9 teleports Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy back to the Guild Cute Eyes is unfrozen Rafael002: Heh, seems like you weren´t a match for this guy i see. LabRatsLover9: Well I mean... Rafael002: save it LabRatsLover9 continues walking down the path Cute Eyes follows Lover Rafael002: Wait LabRatsLover9: yeah? Rafael002: I will use my scan vision to find what we seek LabRatsLover9: I forgot you had that... I'm super smart Raf uses Scan Vision Rafael002: Hmmmm FOUND IT!! Cute Eyes heals Lover LabRatsLover9: thanks Cute Eyes Great! Where is it, Raf? Rafael002: It is in the other side of that door; however there is someone in there And i can´t quite determine who or what it is... LabRatsLover9: oi bif... Let’s see how this goes... Cute Eyes: We will follow you Raf. Rafael002: I will break this door LabRatsLover9: A door in a cave? How odd... Raf slashes the door in a half Rafael002: odd for sure Cute Eyes: Odd to the mod... LabRatsLover9: yeah Rafael002: let´s enter LabRatsLover9: Yeah Rafael002: GYAAAAAH!!!!!! Mysterious Shadow attacks Raf LabRatsLover9: whoa Raf faints LabRatsLover9: Cute Eyes, you help Raf. Cute Eyes: On it! ???: There is no use. LabRatsLover9: who are you? ???: My name is Doppelganger. LabRatsLover9: ... Doppelganger: This man is strong, so you will fight me as him. Doppelganger obtains the looks and powers of Raf. LabRatsLover9: Whoa, what kind of freaky powers do you have? Doppelganger: See by yourself Leo Corp has joined the gang in the cave. LabRatsLover9: hello Leo Leo Corp: Hola Doppelganger uses Dimensional Stream on Lover Leo and Eyes http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view4/20150513/5208073/judgement-cut-end-o.gif LabRatsLover9: AHH Cute Eyes: Nooooooooooooo LabRatsLover9 is weak, but teleports Eyes, Leo, and herself out of the other dimension Leo: Uh..... Cute Eyes starts to run away Cute Eyes: Wait... Cute Eyes runs back to heal Lover LabRatsLover9: Thanks Cute Eyes... Cute Eyes: Can I run away now? LabRatsLover9: Go ahead, but stay nearby just in case if Leo and I need to heal. Cute Eyes: Okay Cute Eyes runs away Doppelganger is getting closer LabRatsLover9 creates force field Doppelganger: There is no use. LabRatsLover9 thinks "What do I do against this guy? He's too powerful now" Doppelganger creates a clone coming from underground LabRatsLover9: OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!!! TAURUS!!! LabRatsLover9 transforms into female Taurus Doppelganger: OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS!!! GEMINI!!! LabRatsLover9 hits clone with axe then looks up to see Gemini... LabRatsLover9: Oh gosh... Cute Eyes is concerned Doppelganger: Copy Them. Gemini: Okay. LabRatsLover9: What? Gemini turns into Taurus LabRatsLover9: oh gosh... I'll just use my most powerful spirit!!! LabRatsLover9: OPEN GATE OF THE CANIS MINOR!!! NIKORA!!! LabRatsLover9 transforms into Nikora Gemini Attacks with Taurus´ axe LabRatsLover9 dodges the axe Doppelganger: hahahahahaha LabRatsLover9: PUNNNNNNNN! (Translation: I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ANYMORE) Doppelganger attacks with Rapid Slash LabRatsLover9 turns into normal self and falls and dies Cute Eyes: LOVER!!! Cute Eyes runs in, heals Lover, then runs away LabRatsLover9 is weak, but barely alive LabRatsLover9 is fainted Leo: What the heck? Doppelganger: Gemini return. Leo kicks Doppelganger, grabs Rare Pop Tart, then runs away Doppelganger: No! Cute Eyes: WHAT ABOUT LOVER? Leo: We have to heal Pop Tart!!! Leo runs quickly and escapes Doppelganger Cute Eyes was grabbed by Leo and escaped with him LabRatsLover9 slowly wakes up Doppelganger Thinks: As long as the boy is in the cave, and i am in the dark, I shall live. LabRatsLover9: They're far gone by now LabRatsLover9 stands up, weak LabRatsLover9: Leo's a fast runner. Cute Eyes might slow him down a tiny bit, but he'll still escape you. Doppelganger: The time has come, now i will kill Rafael, then i will become the new Raf, so powerful that no one will beat me. LabRatsLover9 thinks "What do I do? I'm too weak to fight him... I have to try..." Something flies in and knocks Doppelganger over, stopping him from killing Raf Doppelganger: What? LabRatsLover9: What was that? ???: Lover!!! LabRatsLover9: What, who was tha- POP TART!!! Pop Tart: We have to stop this guy What can we do? Doppelganger: Ah, so you want to die as well. Pop Tart creates water and sun in the cave to create a rainbow Doppelganger:"Grunt", NO, NO, MAKE IT STOP, NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! LabRatsLover9: KEEP DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING POP TART! Pop Tart: Okay, Lover! Pop Tart makes sun brighter And hotter Cute Eyes runs back with Leo to see what’s happening Doppelganger: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Cute Eyes: IT'S WORKING!!! Doppelganger returns to be a shadow again. Raf stabs Doppelganger LabRatsLover9: Wooooooo! Rafael002 Geez finally LabRatsLover9: Ugh... you're too powerful, Raf! Cute Eyes hugs Pop Tart Rafael002: oh no I am not I just awakened and killed this creepy guy LabRatsLover9: ... Rafael002: what a mess And umm, Pop? Leo: If it wasn't for Pop Tart's sun and him being a shadow, Lover and you would be dead Rafael002: oh well Everything is fine when it ends fine. LabRatsLover9: yeah... LabRatsLover9 falls to her knees Cute Eyes walks over to Lover and heals her some more LabRatsLover9: Thanks... Rafael002: You guys should go home. LabRatsLover9: What about you? Rafael002: I have my own place See ya Pop Tart: Later! Raf disappears LabRatsLover9: Okay... Leo: Raf's right... Pop Tart: We should head home LabRatsLover9 hugs Pop Tart, then they all head back home Starring: LabRatsLover9 Andre132 Lycan Princess OfficialBrandonF (Absent) Cute Eyes Pop Tart Recurring characters: Rafael002 Leo Corp KimDavenport Guest Stars: Lyon Natsu Gray Erza Lucy And Doppelganger FIN! OKAY PLEASE READ THIS:' So you've gotten to the end of the part that was salvaged in the copy pasting of this episode. Of course, the part where Andre came in got cut out. But by request, I, FairyTailLover01, will write it myself. So just know that this is my own version of what happened at the end.' Andre132: Hey guys I made it- POP TART!!! Pop Tart: Andre!!! *Andre132 hugs Pop Tart Andre132: So... I guess you guys don't need these weapons anymore... LabRatsLover9: Nope... not really... Andre132: Well, I'm just glad Pop Tart's okay. Cute Eyes: Me too. Andre132: But, how did Pop Tart save you guys? *The gang walks home together while chatting* Category:Lover Related Pages Category:Andre Related Pages Category:Lycan Related Pages Category:Cute Eyes Related Pages Category:Pop Tart Related Pages Category:Raf Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Kim Related Pages